La meilleure séduction est de n'en employer aucune
by Aozora Dolls
Summary: Rien de bien passionnant pour occuper les habitants du manoir Phantomhive, jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges, décide de venir y mettre son grain de sel. Une journée qui promet d'être amusante finalement. Tout petit Sebastian X Grell


_On m'a dit que le mieux était de marquer un petit quelque chose... Alors le me décide enfin. _

_C'est le premier OS que j'écris sur ce manga et surtout sur ce couple... Donc il est un peu sans prétention et je n'en suis pas tellement fière. Enfin, il n'y a rien de bien choquant la dedans, donc tout le monde peut le lire (: _

_Pour le couple, je suppose que tout le monde le trouvera rapidement. Enfin du moins j'espère, sur ce (: Bonne lecture (: _

* * *

**_C'est dans le travail d'une vie que réside la véritable séduction_**

_Comment était-il possible pour un enfant de s'ennuyer autant ? Lui qui n'avait jamais subit la chose que tout le monde appelait « ennui ». Mais pour la seule fois où il la ressentait, c'était vraiment pour de bon ! D'habitude Sebastian trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire, du genre lui apprendre un nouveau morceau de musique ou le forçait à danser ! Mais là rien du tout. A croire que le démon aux yeux rouges ne savait lui-même quoi faire. Ciel devait avouer que voir le grand brun faire les cents pas dans la maison à la recherche d'une chose cassée à réparer, ou alors prier pour que le cuisinier brûle toutes les réserves de viande pour aller en acheter rapidement, le faisait sourire. Vraiment, même le fameux majordome de la famille Phantomhive ne savait que faire de ses dix doigts._

_Soupirant pour la quatrième fois en dix minutes, le jeune Comte, cherchait vraiment quoi faire. De plus, la Reine n'avait aucuns problèmes sur son petit terrain. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, il n'aurait pas d'enquêtes plus farfelues les unes que les autres à résoudre. Même pas un petit meurtre ? Ciel secoua doucement la tête, non mais à quoi il pensait ? Il venait à souhaiter la mort de personnes, importantes ou pas, juste pour qu'il ait quelque chose à faire de sa journée. Quoi qu'avec un peu de chance, cela occuperait toute sa semaine. Encore une fois il se surprit à devenir aussi sadique. Sebastian devait maintenant déteindre sur lui… Quoi que peut-être pas en fin de compte._

_Quand il regarda doucement sa montre, il put se rentre compte qu'il venait quatre minutes à penser n'importe quoi. Cinquième fois qu'il soupirait, quatre petites minutes… Bon, désormais, il avait le choix, soit il essayait d'aller se mettre au lit pour l'après midi, enfin pour un quart de l'heure, avant que Sebastian ne vienne le lever pour le faire sortir et observer les oiseaux s'enquiquiner eux aussi. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve, quitte à passer l'après midi à chercher, au moins, il allait trouver autre chose pour le lendemain ! _

_Pourtant, alors qu'il allait s'endormir sur son bureau, dans une position quelque peu inconfortable, il sentit quelqu'un le secouer calmement, en parlant à demi-voix. Quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que Sebastian sache qu'il était là. Ciel levant les yeux vers l'inconnu, pas si inconnu que cela tout en passant et soupira longuement. Des pires personnes qu'il pouvait voir, il fallut que ce soit le roi qui vienne le voir._

_« Que me voulez vous, Shinigami ?_

_-Je veux que tu me laisses passer une journée avec mon Sebby d'amour »_

_Le Comte Phamtomhive failli s'étouffer de rire en entendant ce surnom plus que pitoyable à ses oreilles et en voyant les petits cœurs , rouges voler autours du Shinigami aux cheveux de feu. Bien-sûr, il ne fallait aucunes descriptions pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Grell Suttclif, qui venait pour la sixième fois cette semaine se prosterner à ses pieds pour passer ne serait ce qu'une heure auprès de son majordome démoniaque._

_« Grell, je vous ai déjà dis que non vous n'embrasseriez pas Sebastian avec la langue, que non il ne passera pas la nuit avec vous à faire des choses obscènes, que non il ne vous ferra pas d'enfants et que non, ils ne s'appelleront pas Sebby Junior et Grell machin chose ! _

_-Maiiiiis ! Tu es cruel petit… Laisse-moi profiter de son corps, de sa peau frissonnante sous mes baisers… »_

_Le Shinigami ne put continuer, se retrouvant avec un des pieds de Sebastian sur le visage, le faisant taire et saigner du nez. Sur le coup, le jeune garçon cru entendre « Personne ne comprend notre amour ! » et une réponse calme bien entendu venant du majordome, « personne ne comprend, puisqu'il n'y en a pas ». Ciel regarda quelques secondes les deux êtres surnaturels se disputer pour quelque chose de totalement inutile, quand ses yeux bleus se mirent à briller ! Cet imbécile heureux de Shinigami venait de lui donner une merveilleuse idée ! Oh il allait s'amuser._

_« Sebastian, arrête de te disputer pour n'importe quoi ! _

_-Comme vous voudrez Monsieur. »_

_Le calme revint d'un coup, Grell fit une petite mine boudeuse en voyant que son grand amour de démon faisait le moindre caprice de ce gosse qui se prenait pour plus grand qu'autre chose. Alors que lui demi dieu ayant la plus belle faux de tous les faucheurs, n'avait même pas le droit à un seul petit regard ! Non mais n'importe quoi, dans une petite tentative qui s'avéra foireuse, il essaya de prendre la main gantait du majordome. Celui-ci pour éviter cela, se contenta de faire semblant de resserrer le nœud de son maître._

_Ciel quant à lui ne faisant que de réfléchir, regardant parfois le majordome et après le Shinigami qui s'excitait tout seul dans son coin, se faisant tout en passant des films dans sa tête un peu dérangée. Il se voyait, lui en princesse, sur un balcon frissonnant par un temps frai. Et Sebastian en beau jeune homme qui viendrait poser délicatement sa veste pour qu'elle … Enfin il n'ait pas froid. « OOOh Sebby je t'aime » _

_Un sourire apparut sur les fines lèvres de l'adolescent, ce qui fit tiquer son majordome. Apparemment son petit maître avait une idée derrière la tête et cela allait promettre qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer. Tous autant qu'ils pouvaient être._

_« Sebastian, sors de là, je dois parler avec ce Dieu de la mort _

_-Bien jeune maître »_

_Dès que « l'homme » aux yeux rouges eu quitté la pièce, le plus jeune se retourna vers l'autre personne, abordant un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres, même si il n'avait encore rien fait. Il savait pertinemment qu'avec ce Shinigami dont la casserole était cassée depuis dans les parages, il ne pouvait que s'amuser ! Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il obtienne gain de cause. Chose qui n'allait pas prendre plus de deux minutes._

_« J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer Grell. Si vous arrivez à m'amuser toute la journée, je vous laisserais peut-être embrasser Sebastian avec la langue._

_-Je pourrais embrasser MON Sebby avec la langue ! Pour de vrai ? Je vais tout faire alors !_

_-Mais pour ça, il faut réussir à l'attraper, vous avez donc jusqu'à dix neuf heures pour réussir à le tenir trois secondes dans vos bras, après il sera tout à vous pour la durée du baiser »_

_Le Shinigami sautait de joie dans le bureau du jeune Comte ! Rendez vous compte, il avait juste à tenir son démon chéri dans ses bras trois petites secondes pour l'embrasser ! Oh ce que cela pouvait être jouissif et facile ! Rapidement, il sortit de la grande pièce pour commencer à courir après le gibier. _

_Quelques minutes de marches, disons plutôt de course dans le manoir pour trouver son cher et tendre en train de nettoyer le par terre de fleurs. Dehors. Certes pour toute personne normalement douée d'une intelligence, il n'était pas difficile de penser, qu'il s'agissait seulement de descendre les marches pour se retrouver dehors et ainsi pouvoir étreindre le démon. Sauf que ! Parce que oui, il y a toujours un que, nous parlons tous de Grell. Et celui-ci se demandait encore, comment il allait retrouver son amour de Sebastian. _

_Décidant qu'il n'avait aucun danger en sautant par la fenêtre, il tenta donc le coup, visant sa cible, il tomberait par chance sur le démon et arriverait à le serrer dans ses bras ! La faucheuse ria quelques secondes dans son coin avant de sauter. Oh tout était parfait, il n'avait même pas bougé ! Enfin parfait…. Jusqu'à ce que le jardinier qui jouait avec le chien démoniaque ne passe par ici. Pauvre Grell, qui aurait dit qu'un coup de queue venant d'un animal géant pouvait faire aussi mal ? _

_Résultat des courses, premier essaie, non réussit. Mais le deuxième allait certainement être le bon, il ne fallait pas qu'il perde espoir tout de suite après tout, ce n'était que le début !_

_« Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas faire entrer Pluto sous cette forme dans la cours du domaine._

_-Pardon Sebastian-san… »_

_Le démon soupira, mais qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui arriver aujourd'hui ? De plus, il devait avoir un œil sur ce maudit Shinigami qui se tenait en place encore moins que les autres domestiques. Vraiment… Quoi que, où était-il encore une fois ?_

_Il devait être environs seize heure quand la Faucheuse trouva une nouvelle idée, enfin trouver était un bien grand mot, elle avait simplement passée plus d'une heure et demi dans la bibliothèque à lire des livres de tactiques et autre attrapes démon, pour ainsi réussir son petit jeu. Bien-sûr, il y avait des centaines de bonne idées, seulement, Grell n'aimait que ce qui était originale et celle-ci … Pour être originale … Elle y était. Malheureusement._

_Sebastian, lui, s'activait en cuisine, préparant une tarte aux fraises, qui fit saliver le cuisinier. Comment le majordome arrivait à faire d'aussi bonnes pâtisseries, alors que lui son talent n'était même pas reconnu ! Il allait lui montrer qu'il s'avait aussi faire de bonnes choses !_

_« Ah ah, cette fois Sebastian, c'est moi qui le maître va couvrir d'éloges, pendant que toi, tu va broyer du noir dans ton coin ! »_

_Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour Badroy avant qu'il ne commence son massacre… Voyons que dis-je, sa « cuisine raffinée » La pate en elle-même avait l'air bien, plus qu'à mettre le gâteau dans le four…Bon, une petite demi heure et il serait cuit comme il fallait. Cinq minutes trente quatre plus tard….Ne supportant pas le fait que ce soit si long à cuire, il se décida à sortir le lance flamme… _

_Au même moment, Grell entra, son but ? Faire un lancer de couteau et épingler le démon au mur. Rien de difficile n'est ce pas ? Il sorti doucement les trois couteaux qu'il avait réussit à prendre. Les lançant ainsi tous les trois en même temps. Mais qui aurait dit qu'une explosion, venant d'un four pouvait dégager autant d'air chaud ?_

_Sebastian releva doucement la tête, remarquant un petit souffle au dessus de sa tête. Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, il de dépêcha d'emmener le goûter du jeune Ciel avant que celui ne s'impatiente de nouveau. _

_« Deuxième essai… Un échec total ! Et comment je me décroche de là ! Ah l'aide ! Frêle jeune femme en détresse ! »_

_Les couteaux ayant par miracle étaient détournés de leur but initiale, pour finir leur course planté dans le mur, épinglant ainsi le Shinigami qui se débattait pour pouvoir optionnellement , voir ou du moins sentir ses pieds toucher le sol ! Il put descendre au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, grâce à l'aide de Tanaka. _

_L'heure qui allait bientôt sonnait, marquerait la fin du défi, et aussi certainement la défaite de Grell, c'est ce que pensait sur le moment, le dirigeant du Domaine, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, tout en regardant rapidement son majordome, droit comme un I au milieu de la pièce. Apparemment, celui-ci semblait ne se soucier de rien du tout. Ce n'était que du bonus, le grand Sebastian Michaelis, ne se doutant même pas de la machination qui pouvait se tramer dans son dos. Ciel Phantomhive dut retenir avec tant bien que mal un petit rire rien qu'avec cette pensée. Pourtant, il se doutait que quelque chose allait arriver, après tout, il reste une demi heure avant que dix neuf heures ne sonne. Et lui le premier, savait pertinemment que Grell était prêt à tout, mais vraiment tout pour embrasser le serviteur démoniaque._

_La dernière idée, ne vint pas tout de suite, non, il avait beau regarder autours de lui, rien du tout ne l'inspirait, de plus, il ne restait plus qu'un petit quart d'heure ! Mais quelle idée aussi de faire se défi stupide ! Sebastian était l'homme le plus rapide ! Impossible de le prendre dans ces bras. De plus, il ne l'aimait pas du tout… Depuis que celui-ci connaissait le fait qu'il soit un Shinigami doublé d'une des personnalités de Jack The Ripper. _

_Il remarqua pourtant une chose, chaque fois que cette soubrette venait à tomber, elle, elle avait le droit d'être prise dans ses bras ! C'était cette petite chanceuse qui avait toujours le droit à tout ! Oh, elle serait la prochaine sur la liste des morts, qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas ! Non mais, on ne prenait pas comme ça le mari de ses futurs enfants ! Voilà, elle avait cas faire attention ! Pourtant, lors de ses pensées plus qu'idiote, le Shinigami ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de perdre dix précieuses petites minutes. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes._

_Tentant le tout pour le tout, il se mit à courir à travers le grand couloir qui menait au bureau du Comte, il courait encore et toujours ! Le plus rapidement possible. Il entra dans un grand bruit de portes qui claquaient ainsi que d'une chute certaine._

_« Sebby Cheri ! Même si j'ai perdu, je veux que tu sois le père de mes enfants ! »_

_Les autres domestiques alertaient par le bruit qui venait de se faire entendre, arrivèrent bien rapidement dans la salle, et ne purent se retenir de rire aux éclats ! Devant leurs yeux se tenait l'une des scènes certainement les plus comiques. Un Grell allongé au dessus d'un Sebastian, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. La chose était sûr, Grell s'était prit les pieds dans le tapis et était tombé sur le pauvre Majordome qui n'avait rien compris sur le moment._

_Ciel se leva alors de son bureau en faisant un petit décompte, Un… Deux… Trois. Avant de commencer à frapper dans ses mains, tout en approchant du « couple » allongé par terre._

_« Pour tout vous avouez, Shinigami, je ne me serais jamais douté, que vous arriveriez à tenir Sebastian dans vos bras, même si votre entrée et votre manière de le faire étaient plutôt pitoyables. Mais je m'avoue vaincu, vous avez gagné _

_-C'est vrai ? Je vais pouvoir embrasser MON Sebby avec la langue ! »_

_Le Shinigami se releva, exécutant une danse de la victoire, qui faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Tout en déclarant son amour au démon, qui lui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Bien qu'il ait tout fait pour empêcher ce foutu Dieu de la Mort de l'approcher, il avait fini par baisser sa garde la fois de trop… _

_Le soir venu, il raccompagna leur « invité » jusqu'à la sorti, celui-ci ayant étrangement perdu la langue et n'osant demander son prix. Jusqu'à ce que Sebastian ne s'abaisse un peu pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Grell. Qui profita pour essayer d'embrasser avec la langue son démon cheri. Avant d'être repousser par celui-ci._

_« Ce n'était pas votre prix Grell-san que je vous donnais, mais un petit remerciement pour nous avoir occupés mon maître et moi, le temps de cette journée _

_-Sebby… »_

_Le Shinigami ne put rien dire d'autre, qu'il venait de se faire mettre à la porte par le démon, qui avait profité de ces quelques secondes de silence pour mettre l'autre dehors. Repartant, on ne sait où, on pouvait voir une Faucheuse aux cheveux rouges, toucher doucement ses lèvres avec quelques rougeurs. Il l'avait enfin eu son baiser… Quoi qu'il venait de faire une découverte ! Sebastian avait bien dit qu'il s'agissait d'un remerciement ? Alors ce n'était pas sa récompense ! Il reviendrait le lendemain pour demander son du ! _

_

* * *

_

_Voilà... Le premier OS sur Grell et Sebastian, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, ni avoir déformé les personnages. (:_

_Une petite review pour faire plaisir à l'auteur ? (:  
_


End file.
